Various techniques are known and employed for producing patterns or designs on fabric. In some instances these procedures have involved processes similar to printing in which ink or dyestuff is applied to the surface of the fabric. It is also known to produce a worn appearance, particularly with denim material by abrading the material or generally applying bleaching compounds in a random manner to articles of clothing made from the material in order to realize the desired effect. In the case of applying a dye to fabric to produce a design or pattern, it is usually necessary that the fabric substrate be of a relatively light color in order to obtain contrast between the fabric and the dye. In the case of techniques that are used for abrading or producing a worn affect using various bleaches, application is made to the entire piece of fabric which is frequently in the form of a prepared piece Of clothing with the result that the random appearance that is obtained is distributed throughout the garment.